Lille Fugl: The Vet
Citizen Name: Lille Røde Fugl (Lily Rowl Foogl) Aliases: Little Red Bird/ The Vet Universe: Where ever the Warehouse is located Occupation: Veterinarian, Ranger, and resident Doctor for anyone that needs her help. Citizenship: She is a refugee. Place of Birth: A Jungle Planet that no longer exists Known Relatives: Parents perished in the War for her planet. Marital Status: Single Sexuality: Wibbly Wobbly Base of Operations: The Warehouse Known Allies: Mauve Squirrels, she gets along with anyone really Group Affiliation: RaWWWR (Red and White Wing Wildlife Rangers) and Mauve Squirrels Major Enemies: The Order (Destroyed her home) and Dull Education: Taught by the jungle to survive. Observation. Later Demonica Veterinarian Academy of Creatures Height: 5’3 Weight: 140 lbs Eyes – Blue Green Hair – Blonde Distinguishing features – She usually has some sort of creature with her and her rifle on her back. She doesn't have any visible distinguishing marks besides the odd scar from her rough job. Under her clothes hides surgical scars and other such marks of the tortured past. Powers – Quick reactions almost seeming to be unnatural and pin point accuracy. She could also seem to communicate and understand creatures that don't speak. They are naturally drawn to her. A wild rage that when unlocked is similar to Hyde's. Source of powers – By living on a wild planet, maybe she's born with it, and unexplained experiments on her. Abilities – Strength, Stamina, Accuracy, Toxin Poison and Venom resistance Weapons – Rifle (usually used to tranquilize)/ Bow n Arrow/ Knives& scalpels / Any potion or powder she has made Paraphernalia – Some sort of hat, any tools to heal any number of creatures, a belt with many pouches filled with an assortment of tools, ammunition, vials of medicines and tranq formulas for different sized game. Any equipment she feels she would need. Fighting style – Accuracy is key to how she takes down a target with her rifle. If one doesn't hit their target that's the end of them. Up close and personal she's a bit more of a brawler though her strikes are directed at weak points of whatever she is fighting. When in an altered state of mind she prefers bladed weapons like scalpels. Slicing nerves to debilitate the opponent and cause the most pain. It's a very animalistic bloody style. Primary specialty – Being a veterinarian/doctor to the creatures and humans under her care. Secondary specialty – Ranger of creatures in the Arboretum and back up to missions. Lille Fugl came from a wild planet and raised in a warrior like partially nomadic tribe. Her skills were picked up by surviving in a hostile jungle where almost anything could kill you no matter the size. Lille was born during a Swarm attack. Tiny birds of various vibrant colors similar to sparrows, finches, and smaller tropical birds of earth; but the tips of their wings their are blade like feathers that slice anything in it's path. They travel in swarms while migrating through the canopy. Raining bits of shredded leaves announcing their arrival. Lille's cries from arriving into life startled them and they swooped down. In the hut of her birth a single small red bird flew in. Having stopped crying the bird landed nearby with her mother not daring to swat the bird away from the newborn which could cause it to flutter and harm them all. Reaching out with a chubby baby hand she touched the bird's fluffed up chest and the bird did nothing. Which was very uncommon. It flew away without harming her and she was named for that bird.The swarm dispersed soon after. Ideals and Beliefs Lille believes in healing anyone and anything regardless of alignment within the Empire. Even those outside of the Empire. The Dull are seen as a virus and won't touch them, but if someone is infected and still fighting she will assist them. She will heal the wildest of beasts to the quietest of children with the best care she can muster. Though if she is dissed by the patient she isn't obligated to be gentle with them. Growing up Wild Lille was born on an outlaying planet of no alignment. Plants and animals are very dangerous but she had an innate ability to communicate with the creatures from infancy. Some even dangerous beasts found themselves drawn to be around Lille. A pack of creatures grew around her much to the discomfort of the villagers. Her people were ancestors of early settlers that ran from the destruction of a War.. the origin and how long they were on the planet is unclear since their time went by seasons. Age figured out by how many rain seasons they survived. Their language was a mixture of English and what sounds like gibberish. They had minor technology like metal crafting. Lille took up the job of scout, hunter, tracker, and healer by her natural abilities. Even as a child she had jobs to do. With her nimbleness in the trees she found comfort in she was naturally set to scouting duty. She was the daughter of the leaders of her tribe and thus was to take over when the time came. Exposed to many plant toxins and animal venom either by tradition or self induced to build a natural immunity to the poisons. When everything Changed One day as Lille played with the Pantaer cubs in a tree nook she was startled by an enormous sound she had never heard before. Climbing to the top of the massive canopy she saw massive vessels hovering above a small clearing. In a flash and explosion gigantic trees turned to dust and fell to the ground as wood chips. Lille gripped the tree as she was close to the explosions and the shockwaves nearly tore her from her perch. As they got closer she was knocked off, branches and leaves softening her fall. The tree she was in was shredded and the pieces fell over top of her, hiding her. The explosions stopped and the ships landed, ground soldiers ran out first creating a parameter. The shredded bodies of animals littered the field they had created. The Mother Pantaer arrived finding the bodies of her cubs. As she sniffed them a group of official looking men in decorated uniforms came out of the biggest of the airships. The mother identified them as the cause and charged causing the soldiers to fire upon her and one of the officers shot her point blank. Her crumpled body falling at their boots. In a rage Lille broke from her position and stole a knife from the nearby soldier and rushed the officers. One waved the soldiers from firing upon her. Aiming his pistol at her he fired but she stopped short causing a miss, leaping she landed in front of an officer and sliced across his chest. To them she was only a preteen girl and didn't take her seriously. One took out his pistol shooting her in the leg to stop what he perceived to be a game. Now that she was up close she could see they had sunken dark eyes and dark veins across their faces. The Order was attacking her home. She continued to try to fight them till one took her knife away, smacked her hard, and dragged her by her throat to the treeline where her people were a massing to see what had happened. Being lead by her people to the village for negotiations. Lille was released so she could be patched up. In the end her parents gave into their negotiations and surrendered. More than half including Lille didn't agree and went to get their things and leave. As they did any that were leaving were fired upon. Everyone scattered and Lille ran to get her gear confronted by her parents to stay even attacked by them. Running as far as she could many found a way to the stone cavern sanctuary. From there they decided to start a new and fight back. Being appointed the new leader Lille took charge of the counter attack. Resulting to guerrilla tactics and sabotage they were able to slow the Order's advances. Growing into a teenager she was already promoted by her battle prowess, but even then they were outmatched by numbers, weaponry, and resolve. But other tribes and beings that lived on the planet as well came to her aid. The Order wouldn't hesitate to burn down a forest to flush her resistance out. Many animals seemed to fight back as well to save their home. When invited to a peace talk her double was shot down beside her. Making it clear there was to be no peace agreement. The fighting took years. Having stolen files from one of the airships before crashing it she learned their language and that there was a bigger resistance force out there called SCARS. Her next plan was to contact them to somehow to requesting help. But she never got that far. The Order had been using giant machines of destruction to shred the planet and collect coal and fires to destroy everything in their path to keep Lille's resistance from using that stretch of forest. Ash rain almost always fell over the forests. Everything was turning grey and dying from the smoke clouds. One day all the Machines stopped, the air fleet vanished, and the fighting ceased. Believing she had won a scouting party including herself went to investigate. The shells of the machines. Finding survivors that were captured she pulled them out and tried to resuscitate them. The Order would capture her people and enslave them to work in the machines. As she tried to revive one male he grabbed her and held her still as Soldiers seemed to appear from nowhere and ambushed her. Killing a lot of her scouting party and even shooting her. Surviving she was taken to the council where the scientist took great interests in her. Requesting to keep her as a guinea pig for some new chemicals he was working with. Releasing a Monster (Warning it gets worse. Rated R) During her imprisonment she was experimented on in ways that nightmares can barely do justice. He'd inject her with strange chemicals and torture her to the point of death. Bring her back then start over. The scientist was heavily augmented and would torment her. Having instilled the fear of machines and fire in her to keep her complacent. Lille never stopped trying to escape. Her time went between being experimented on, tortured to make her join them, being enslaved in the machine, or in the hole. The small black box she was shoved into for misbehaving. Instead of punishment it was an escape. No noise or light penetrated this prison. One day when thrown in she was met with a voice, at first terrifying to be in a box with a man, he assured her he meant her no harm. In reality there was no one but her in the box. With her mind fracturing she lost grips with reality. This man became something of a father to her. She was only still a teenager at that time. Her concept of time was warped, days blended into just one continuous cycle of hell. She hadn't seen the sky in years as the machines continued to tear across the planet. Her resistance still fighting in her absence. The man in the box was her only friend left. She could almost imagine him hugging her and giving her strength to keep fighting. The scientists continued to experiment and she would continue to fight back savagely if she must. Clawing, biting, kicking, anything to resist. But instead of deterring them it intrigued him to how long she keeps fighting when there is no hope. They equated her to a wild animal that needed to be broken since with that ferocity she could be a valuable weapon. They tried introducing a modified formula of Bite to get her under an addiction but her body's immunity to toxins made it useless. She still suffered a few side effects, she became paler, her hair lost pigment, her lips became darker. All it did was make her stronger and more resistant. So they resulted to much darker methods to break her that have been redacted from any records. Returned to her cell beaten and bruised she was finally breaking down. She was shown of what remains of her forces.. either converted, enslaved, or dead. Sitting in the corner she heard his voice again. At first it was strange the way he spoke. Using tenses in a weird way. That voice became a comfort to her as her world fell apart in every way. She would cry and he would speak of anything. Never knowing what he looks like due to there just being darkness. She never had to much trouble seeing in the dark when outside since there was always a hint of natural light. In this box there was nothing but the walls, her, and the man's voice. He gave her something and told her it'll be over soon. She kept her hand closed cause he told her to. Only to open it when she need him. During the final experimentation using as many forms of pain stimulus as he could bringing her close to death again Lille's mind finally broke and she slumped to the ground. Fearing she had died again the chamber was opened and she was found to be alive but blank. Her eyes unfocused at this middle space she was tested to see if she was faking. She never reacted to them, she was blank now, and ready to be inducted into the Order. She was cleaned up and presented to the council. During the cleaning up Lille finally saw herself in the mirror. Time had almost not existed for her. Months felt like weeks or shorter, partially by all the drugs she was injected with. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was an adult now. Lille couldn't recognize the face even though she knew it to be her. Not ever knowing how much time had passed. The side effects of Bite only visible in her complexion and hair now. The Council consisted of a Director, a Councilor, a few officers, the scientist, and other higher ups that had come to see his project, two being her parents. Now pale, with dark veins, and faded hair they looked even older than they were. Presented as the wildest of animals that was tamed. Discussion was made but Lille only heard garbles of speech. Once in a while catching a word or two. Her focus was on her closed hand.. clenched tightly shut around the gift she was given. Commanded to stand she did. Any action she was told to perform she did. Some involved executing a few remaining members of her resistance. Her hands shook but she did it. The control over her body wasn't her own. Soon after she was invited to stand before their table. Feeling a faint hand on her shoulder she looked and saw a blur of a man with a wicked smile. She couldn't tell who he was but it felt familiar. He whispered something in her ear and her body twitched. Her head going to the side and slowly a grin forming and her eyes widening. Before they could react she lunged across the table onto the Director clawing across his face and punching. Grabbing his knife and killing anyone in her path. Taking the Scientist's scalpels she used them with deadly accuracy. Paralyzing many and others slowly having learned locations of important nerves and arteries from her time with the Scientist. She was shot many times but only slowed some. Becoming covered in blood she earned a reputation right there by the survivors of the Little red bird. Carving a bloody path through the machine to the outside much of the Order had escaped. Lille became a weapon.. but was used against them. The End Making it out of the massive machine finally the sight of her home snapped her back. Ash fields as far as anyone could see. The air was thin and it was hard to breath. She dropped her knives and walked forward through the ash fields for any kind of life. Digging through the piles of ash to find plant life dead and barren. Nothing would grow again. They made sure of that. The planet was dead. She walked as far as she could, the cuts and bullet wounds to her body finally becoming apparent to her. The rags she wore soaked through with red and her limbs were now graying by the raining ash. Her hands relaxing as she felt her body slowing, she didn't fear death anymore. It would be a release to what she was put through. Her body was weak now. From her hand fluttered a single small black feather. It blew away on the ash plains before her. She lost track to how long she had been walking. Everything looked the same in it's constant nothing. Her legs were the first to give out from under her causing her to fall. She pushed herself to sit up and to try to keep walking. Ahead of her stood a figure clad in black. Her vision blurry she continued forward but soon fell again. She tried crawling but soon her arms went numb. Having lost a lot of blood she was faint. Laying her head down in the ash she heard foot steps approach. Looking up she saw the man crouching next to her. His entire garment was black, he wore what looked like a mane of oily feathers, his face was pale and eyes sunk in behind yellow lenses, his veins visible like those of the order, his arm being that of an iron hand. Fearing he was part of the Order she tried swiping at him but her arm barley moved. Only kicking up some ash. Her body was beyond total muscle failure. Tilting his head he smiled.. She recognized that smile. He was the man that patted her shoulder and freed her. In a haze she felt his presence familiar. Trying to speak her voice was hoarse and a raspy "To-bi?" was all that could be heard. Lille was fainting fast. "Now now little bird we don't want you to perish. You need to live ... yeeeesssssss... We have need of you. You're not going to die here. We won't let you.. You're precious to us. yeeessss....time to sleep." He moved his organic hand touching her face. Her eyes rolled back in her skull and she went limp in the ash. All she remembers from that point is a strange feeling overwhelm her and a vision of bright red light filled her head and the next feeling of being picked up and carried away. A New Beginning Finally waking up she found herself in a cottage and was being tended to by an older couple. She didn't know how long she was sleeping but had little to no recollection of what happened to her. Just someone invaded, she fought back, being captured, then escaping.. Memories of who she was fighting, how long she fought, what happened during her imprisonment, and how she escaped she couldn't remember as hard as she tried. She felt a giant hole had formed where her past was. Even the meetings with Emperor Tobias where locked away deep. Probably on purpose since he wanted to keep her secret till he needed her. Her ferocity being similar to that of Emperor Hyde. The older couple said she had been out for a few months saying they found her clinging to life outside their home. They had questions but didn't push her. The scars under her clothes showed what she had been through. The old couple ran a sanctuary for creatures of all kinds. Naturally Lille fit right in. Eventually being enrolled in the Daemonica, Veterinarian Academy of Creatures. She excelled in her classes that involved hands on assignments but not so well on the written and book parts having never really learned the common language in the form of writing as a child. She was forgetful and often daydreaming during lectures. Part of the curriculum is to travel to the caverns under the school where baby creatures were brooding. They ranged from mythical to prehistoric and anything in between. The objective was to stand and let the animals choose you as their companion. Usually it's only one given each of the creatures can read their companion to know if they are compatible. That type of creature would be your specialty animal. As soon as Lille entered she was followed by a pack of baby creatures. Overwhelming her and causing her to fall. They all seemed to be attracted to her, snuggling, head bumping, and wanting to generally be near her. She couldn't chose just one. Much to the dismay of the Academy Lille had a pack of creatures that followed her to every class. Eventually she was given field classes as her creatures took up way to much classroom space as they grew. Graduating she went on to joining the Red and White Wing Wildlife Rangers. A group dedicated to securing the Wildlife of the multiverse so that they survive and maintain the balance. The RaWWWR is a neutral group of the multiverse. SQUIRRELS!!! As she was working on an assignment to stitch up a wound of a very angry armored Boar beast Lille was contacted by a group called the Mauve Squirrels. They needed information on a rare, blue cotton candy colored, Alpacacorn. Some sort of sanctuary for an Emperor was being built and they needed help finding these creatures. She was the closest Ranger by Multiverse positioning and had been recommended by someone anonymous. Agreeing to meet with them to interview them to find out if they could care for the animals they were requesting. None of them knew how to care for these animals. Lille refused to release the animals to them. They tried pulling their authority as blah blah collectors of something another. Having only vague knowledge of the Empire and no knowledge of these people she told them no. Later she was contacted again for help tracking down an animal that was under the influence of some artifact. Rushing to the aid of the animal she found this strange monster mashup.. but the size of a rabbit. Making it hard to catch. No trap worked for them so Lille just tried approaching it. Being alone and having no idea the effect of this bracelet size thing it latched to her and turned her into some sort of cross between a dragon and a human. Lille took control over the internal beast with her own and the artifact came under her control. She just couldn't remove it. They took her back to the Warehouse and quarantined her. Dousing her in this goop till the bracelet released her. It took a while for her skin to stop being scales and go back to being skin, horns to fall off, teeth to turn back, etc. The claws took the longest. After words the Baron sat down with her and offered her the job of veterinarian or whatever for the Arboretum being built. Initially she had to think about it. She would always be a Ranger for RaWWWR. After a week she came back with a stack of paper of what she would need in the Arboretum, every specification and appearance down to the cave system that would run under the surface and so on to make it as natural a place as any. The specifications were as close as she could get to her home with some alternate landscapes for different creatures. Soon after it's construction she brought the creatures she went to school with to test out the Arboretum to find any flaws. They were the first residents of the Arboretum. Soon she found out that the reason for the Arboretum was so the Emperor Rookfinger would have a petting zoo. Which annoyed her since animals are not just for show. They need respect as living creatures. But she does her job. Personality and Traits Lille is still spunky and kind of wild. Not as she once was when she was younger. She is very trusting of those closest to her. Being full of sarcasm she generally enjoys life despite her past. Lille is easily flustered and embarrassed especially when being flirted with. Though it takes a lot to make her angry. Once she gets to that point it's best to hide. Lille is still in many ways a child, due to the slip of time and loss of memory she doesn't exactly know what her age is she was only a teenager when she was caught. Looking only around her early twenties the time she spent in the machine prison seems to be longer. Possibility her aging process has been slowed but not completely. Due to her neutral personality she doesn't exactly have a patron Emperor. She both likes and dislikes bits of all of them. Not remembering her time with Tobias doesn't help. She will often find herself crying when alone in the dark and not know why. Her fears are Machines (including augmentations),fire/ ash, and feeling alone or abandoned. Her fears are obvious around those with augmentations. She doesn't hate them but something inside screams when near a robotic hand or leg..preferring to stand on the natural side as much as possible. The Will of the People not so much since she sees it as a living thing sort of. She just doesn't care to wear it.. ever. Lille is generally a nice and friendly person to everyone. Losing so much she tries to make as many friends as possible. Monster Within It seems as though the Emperor Tobias holds the only key to unlocking the beast inside Lille's soul that has been clawing to be released. A hidden blade in his arsenal to use at his discretion. The creature see's him as her father and would only listen to him. Memories that have been locked away, possibly by Tobias himself, are probably the trigger to cause Lille lose control.